On a Grading Scale
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: Kurt rates the guys in glee *it is slash!* there is an ending you may not like, but i want it to be a suprise that is why i didn't put anyother character! don't hate


Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I would actually have money... Since I am still poor, I'm going to assume I own nothing.

Sorry about any mistakes... I got bored with making corrections halfway through... lol :D

Based off of "A" in my story "Words Of Their Lives"

* * *

Kurt was a well organized person, almost to the point of OCD. He also tended to make lists and charts when he became bored, which is why he was sitting in his room rating the male glee members. It started off small, just rating their clothes, but soon expanded to intelligence, personality, singing, and of course their bodies.

**GLEE GUYS: Ratings**

William Schuester

**Clothing: **Let's just say the clothes fit the job. They weren't terrible, but they weren't exactly amazing either. On a grading scale he deserves a B-

**Intelligence:** I would say he's obviously smart because he's a teacher, but I know a few dumb teachers... But, he is fluent in Spanish. BUT, he also didn't notice for a few months that his wife wasn't really pregnant... So... On a grading scale he deserves a B.

**Personality: **He tends to pick favorites (A.K.A. Finn and Rachel). He's a very nice guy, but that favoritism is extremely annoying. However he can, msot of the time, keep his cool around Ms. Sylvester as she's spewing insults at him... And he does try to help us glee kids... On a grading scale he deserves a B+.

**Singing: **I do enjoy listening to his voice, he's a very talented man. Although I could have gone my entire life without his version of "Bust A Move." On a grading scale he deserves an A.

**Body: **He has a pretty good body, I bet he was a hottie back in high school, but that hair... Sue has all the right to insult it. It's an eye sore! Absolutely horrid. Ona grading scale he deserves a B.

**Overall: **B+

Artie Abrams

**Clothes: **A blind man must have picked out his clothes and then dresses him so that nothing goes together. Seriously, who actually wears a belt AND suspenders together? On a grading scale he deserves an F.

**Intelligence:** One of the smartest people I know. Mostly in advanced placement classes. But, he does need help in History. On a grading scale he deserves an A-.

**Personality:** He is a very sweet guy most of the time. He is very helpful, always willing to offer a hand. Of course like any person he has his moments, like what he said to Tina (I still haven't completely forgiven him for that, I mean I know her clothes could use some color, but that was just mean). On a grading scale he deserves a B (mainly because he I'm still a little mad even if Tina forgave him).

**Singing:** He has a very talented voice, but doesn't argue and fight for solos. If Artie would fight to let his voice be heard people would realize that he has a very talented voice, but as he doesn't fight his grade isn't as high as it could be. On a grading scale he deserves a B+ (possibly an A-).

**Body**: He has a certain charm to him and really nice arms because of moving himself around in his wheelchair. He would be quite attractive if he would lose the glasses and get contacts, changed his hair slightly, and, of course, got better clothes. On a grading scale he deserves a B-.

**Overall:** C+

Matt Rutherford

**Clothes:**He isn't completely fashion-less. There have been a few good outfits every once in awhile, especially since he stopped wearing his letterman jacket so much. With a few tips here and there Matt could really have some style. On a grading scale he deserves a B+.

**Intelligence:** I've only been in a few classes with Matt, but from what I've heard he is fairly smart. I don't have much else to go on other than what I've heard… On a grading scale he deserves an A- (just from what I've heard).

**Personality**: From what I've seen Matt has never intentionally hurt another person, at least off of the football field, however he never actually tried to stop it. He is also extremely quite, I've known him for six years and I've only heard him say about ten words. I would be interested to learn more about Matt, but he only seems to really talk to Mike and a few other close friends. On a grading scale he deserves a B-.

**Singing:** I honestly don't think I've ever actually heard Matt's singing voice… Grade to be determined…

**Body:** Football and all that dancing did his body good. Nice toned arms, good abs, nice butt… On a grading scale he deserves an A.

**Overall:** B+ (until singing is determined)

Mike Chang

**Clothes: **Dresses similar to Matt, but I haven't seen the boy wear his letterman jacket in at least two months, which is a major plus. He does make good choices with pants, but some of the shirts he wore needed to be burned. On a grading scale he deserves an A-.

**Intelligence:** Mike isn't dumb, but I know he has a tutor. He is basically average, mostly B's, a few C's. On a grading scale he deserves a B-.

**Personality:** He is very similar to Matt. Never intentionally caused harm, but didn't stop it either. He does talk a lot more though and is really funny. On a grading scale he deserves a B.

**Singing: **Just like with Matt I haven't actually heard Mike sing… Grade to be determined…

**Body:** Mike is lean, but is all muscle. I'm pretty sure there isn't an ounce of fat on that body. I'm surprised that he isn't in a relationship, he is extremely attractive. On a grading scale he deserves an A.

**Overall:** A- (until singing is determined)

Finn Hudson

**Clothes:** He isn't a completely terrible dresser; it could use a lot of work. There are only so many times a person can wear a polo shirt before one gets the urge to take them all and burn them. And he needs more than just jeans and sweats as pants. The boy needs new clothes, seriously. On a grading scale he deserves a C.

**Intelligence:** I love Finn, he's been a good friend and is a good (step-)brother. But the boy is dumber than a box of rocks. This boy cheats off Brittany… BRITTANY! The girl tried to keep a bird in her locker and thinks that the square root of four is rainbow. On a grading scale he deserves an F (a D- at best).

**Personality:**Finn is a really sweet guy, but he also holds a lot of anger that he tends to let out at people who don't deserve it (I'm still a little bitter of the "faggy" comment, even if he did apologize…). But, all and all he is a sweet heart and a forgiving person. On a grading scale he deserves an A- (a B when the bitter feeling is at a high).

**Singing:** No one can deny that the boy has an amazing voice. He had heart when he would sing, but he was stuck in the 80's. He really needs to expand what type of music he sings. On a grading scale he deserves an A- (if he had more variety it would be an A, possibly A+).

**Body: **He does have a good body, but now that I've gotten over my ridiculous crush I see what I would overlook before, like the fact that he is freakishly tall! He is at least 6'6" possibly taller. And his eyes are a little small… He has an amazing smile though, it lights up his whole face. On a grading scale he deserves an A- (if he weren't over a foot taller than me…).

**Overall:** B-

Noah Puckerman

**Clothes:**His taste in clothes has gotten a million times better since I first met him. He doesn't wear his letterman jacket anymore and no more jeans with grass stains all over them. He actually has some really good clothes (A.K.A. the outfit he wore when he sang "The Lady Is a Tramp," the boy looked GOOD!). Plus, as much as I hate wife beaters, he does somehow manage to make them look good. On a grading scale he deserves as A.

**Intelligence:** I've recently discovered that he is in fact NOT an idiot. He actually has one of the highest grades in school, shockingly enough. And he takes math at the local college because McKinley doesn't offer a high enough class (my brain still hurts from when I found that out). On a grading scale he deserves an A+.

**Personality:**After Quinn had the baby he quickly stopped being an ass. He tutors quite a few people, including Mike and Becky, just to help them. He stopped giving slushie facials and dumpster dives to everyone, even Jacob Ben Israel and he made the jocks lay off of the glee club. He grew up a lot. So… On a grading scale he deserves an A (A- when I think about what he used to do, a B if I think of the pee balloons…).

**Singing:** What a voice! Even when I hated him I couldn't deny he had a beautiful voice. And he sings a variety of music, from "Sweet Caroline" to "The Lady Is a Tramp." Now that he's coming out of his shell he'll actually fight for a solo over Finn. And, not that this has anything to do with singing but, he plays his guitar beautifully. On a grading scale he deserves an A.

**Body:** All muscle, no joke! Nice broad shoulders, handsome features, no more stupid Mohawk, cute little grin… On a grading scale he deserves an A+ (if only I could go higher…)

**Overall:** A

Kurt finished his list just as a voice behind him said, "Glee Guys: Ratings… Should I be worried?"

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, "No. I just got bored."

"Can I see it?"

"NO!"

But it was too late; his boyfriend grabbed the list and started reading.

"You graded Schue?"

"He's a part of the glee club!"

"Still disturbing..."

Kurt shot a look that plainly said 'shut up!'

"Anyway... B+, C+, B+, A-, B-… Mike is higher then Finn? I'm shocked!" he said, then continued to read, "A… What? Why am I not an A+?"

"Stop whining! You're higher than everyone else." He said looking at Noah's pouting lips.

"I am so an A+!"

"I don't know… You might have to prove that one…"

Noah grabbed Kurt and kissed him so fiercely that all other thoughts disappeared. They continued to kiss until the need to breathe became apparent.

After catching his breath, Kurt grabbed the list and added a little something, then handed it to his lover.

"Kissing: Amazing. A+++. Overall: A+++. I told you I was an A+." Noah then threw the list to the side, grabbed his boyfriend, and ferociously began kissing him again.

* * *

Now. I was trying to think like Kurt. I love all the Glee guys, not so much Finn, but I don't know why... Anyway, the grades that they were given is not my personal thoughts, like I said, I wastrying to think like Kurt. Reviews are love! :D


End file.
